Written in Stone
by Obsidian Fang
Summary: It has been twenty years since the Groudon/Kyogre incedent and only a handful of the original Gym Leaders and Elite Four members remain. Now their replacements must be chosen by the new Champion Brenden. We will follow the story of Matthew, a new Gym Leader in Hoenn. How will he handle the responsibilities that come with the job? Hopefully in a hilarious manner. We shall see...


**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction! To start off this story WILL contain adult content. If foul language, brutality, and sexual content (- This may not show up, but we'll see) aren't your thing you should leave now. If terrible puns and writing aren't your thing, you should still leave now (Grammer Nazis and perfectionists I'm lookin' at you!). But other than that sit back, relax, and enjoy the "show".**

 **Disclaimer!: I do NOT own Pokèmon OR any of the characters in this fanfic (other than our protagonist). All rights still belong to their respectful owners. So what I'm saying is… Nintendo (and Game Freak and Genius Sonority) I love you. Plz no sue meh pl0x. Ok I'm done… Why are you still reading? I told you I'm done. Go read the chapter already!**

 **Chapter 1: The Arrival**

It was a pretty gloomy day in the Hoenn region. The sky was dark and cloudy. A heavy downpour did not make things any better. However, despite the shitty weather the people of Hoenn did not seem to mind, or even notice, the gloomy weather conditions. Their smiles were bright and they were in high spirits.

This weather did give some flashbacks of when Kyogre and Groudon had their legendary duel, but that was twenty years ago. Both of the legendary pokemon were slumbering once again and Team Magma and Team Aqua have both seen the error of their ways and now keep stability in the region.

Much has changed in the last twenty years. Other than Teams Magma and Aqua acting as peacekeepers most of the Gym leaders and Elite Four have retired or moved on. Only Flannery, Sidney, and Brawly remain. Brenden was now old enough and confident enough to take up his position as Hoenn Champion. Unfortunately Glacia, the Ice-type user of the original Elite Four, passed away two years ago. She was old when Brenden was going on his adventure, but goddamn was she a good Trainer.

With all the open positions for Gym Leaders and Elite Four members people from all over the world were flocking to Hoenn to have a shot at becoming one of the Hoenn elite. Try-outs were scheduled for the rest of the week so everyone had time to have a chance. They had not done this for a while so they had to hold the try-outs at the Rustboro Trainer School. This, ladies and gentlemen, is where our story begins.

(Brenden's POV)

I look over the large crowd standing before me. I had to be staring at at least 250 people. I was standing on the classic make-shift podium made of a small box and a mic. We kept everyone dry by trying to place them all under a few tarps being held up by some cheap wooden poles. It was one of the most unprofessional things you would ever see. It was actually quite a funny sight to see. I know you think it's pathetic but we were short on time and strapped for cash so cut me some slack. People of all shapes and sizes had come here today to try their luck at becoming a Gym Leader. Becoming a Gym Leader, however, is not an easy task. It's not just about pure power. It's about understanding your pokèmon and having a connection with them. You must have a firm grasp on how to maintain control on the battlefield. If you cannot keep everything in line during the heat of battle you have no business being there.

I gave the crowd one last look over. "God I fucking hate crowds," I thought to myself, "They never cease to freak me out…"

I cleared my throat, and due to the fact of me being a nervous wreck, practically screamed into the mic. "HELLO EVERYONE! I AM BRENDEN, CHAMPION OF THE HOENN REGION! YOU HAVE ALL GATHERED HERE TO TEST YOUR METTLE AND PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY OF BECOMING A GYM LEADER! I AM SORRY FOR THE RUSH BE WE ARE ALREADY BEHIND SCHEDULE SO WE MUST MAKE THIS SHORT! NONE THE LESS I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING ALL OF YOU SHOW YOUR SKILLS, NOW, LET THE JUDGING COMMENCE!"

The crowd erupted with hoots and hollers. Everyone was cheering, some were throwing hats into the air, and some just went full on rave-mode. It was a little chaotic, but it was an important and exciting occasion so I let it slide.

I stepped down off my "stage" and started walking off. Sidney was waiting for me inside the school. "Hey boss-man. So quick question. Why did you lie and say we were behind schedule," He asked, a smug look plastered across his face. "We may have been at the start but we are all caught up now."

I stopped dead in my tracks. He had obviously caught me, but I was not about to NOT deny his statement. "Well, you see… Umm… I said that to… motivate the… No thats not good… Ummm…" I stammered, desperately trying to think of a good excuse.

Sidney seemed to get some sort of kick out of seeing me struggle. His smile spread even wider before he continued on. "You're still afraid of crowds aren't you?"

I sighed in defeat. My shoulders slumped and my head drooped. I then replied with a quick, but near silent "Yes."

Sidney let out a small chuckle before we both went to go and prepare for the try-outs. So far things seemed to be interesting. I can't wait to see the ferocious battles that will soon take place. I will be struggling to keep myself from jumping into the fray as well, I can already feel it.

(Protagonist POV)

"Man," I thought to myself, chuckling, "I've never been good at reading emotions well but even I could see he was nervous as hell!"

Still laughing I did the same as Brenden and gave the crowd a good look over. There was a mixture of boys and girls, kids and adults, and as always everyone had a great command over a specific type. Me. I'm a Rock-type specialist.

I don't normally do try-out for anything. I even had a few chances of trying-out for Gym Leader positions before. But I'm a lot stronger than before. And not only that. I'm tired of the Rock-type Gym Leaders being seen as "weak". It's always the Rock-type user to be the first Gym Leader. I'm determined to change that. Rock-types are more powerful that people think. They may have a lot of weaknesses but that won't stop me. I'm going for the gold. And no one is going to stand in my way.

(An hour later)

Everyone started getting ready for battle. I saw specialists of all types, even Fairy. I only had 3 pokèmon with me anyway so I did not need to spend much time picking a team.

I have been all over the world in my 22 years. From Kanto to Kalos, to even Orre and Almia. But in all my adventures I have only picked up 3 pokèmon. I was born in the Orre region, a little while before the first Shadow Pokèmon event. I was there to see Cipher fall twice but in all that time I did not have my first pokèmon until the near end of the second Shadow Pokèmon event.

I had heard that wild pokèmon were starting to show up so I jumped at the occasion and headed for the Pyrite Town Pokèmart and bought some Ultra Balls and Pokè Snacks. It took me a while but I arrived at the Rock Pokèspot and caught me a Trapinch. However, when I returned home at Pyrite Town I was stopped by Duking. He was famous around town so I was excited to finally be able to talk to him. He told me that he had been looking for a Trapinch since it was rare in Orre, and asked me if I was willing to trade. I nearly turned him down until he made a deal I couldn't refuse. He told me he would give me a Larvitar for my Trapinch. I had never handed something over so fast in my life. I felt a little sorry, for that Trapinch was my first pokèmon but I would never get a chance like this again.

From that day on I went to Mount Battle everyday to train until my Larvitar finally evolved. By that time I was grown up, so I set out on a worldwide expedition. It was on my journey I found my other two pokemon. I had caught a few pokemon in Unova, one of which was shiny, and I met a man who was willing to trade me a shiny Boldore for my shiny Swoobat. I accepted the trade and got my shiny Boldore which then immediately evolved into a Gigalith. It was also at this moment that I decided to become a Rock-type Trainer.

The next pokemon I got on my travels was my Aerodactyl. I found some Old Amber in Kanto and took it to the museum where they revived my Amber and gave me my Aerodactyl. I was so happy to have a fossil pokemon, and it was relatively strong for a newly revived pokemon.

Well that was the short version of how I got my team together. But enough of the lame ass backstory. It's time… to d-d-d-d-du-du-du-du-du-DUEL!...I'm so sorry. I… I think I'll actually just end the story here for now. Before I make things worse. Bye.


End file.
